


Out of control

by aneternalmiddle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle
Summary: When Emma loses control of her magic, instead of Henry going to look for her it is Regina who does. They talk, and things seems to be working out when Emma loses control over her magic again and Regina ends up seriously injured. Based on episode 4x08.
Kudos: 1





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here is something that I've had in my mind for years by now but never had the time to write it down, but here it is now. I hope you enjoy it and leave me some reviews :)
> 
> Please, be aware that english is not my language and feel free to give me some tips if there are errors in this one. Just please be polite ;)

Heroes always wins, they say.

"Heroes always wins" has become their mantra and Regina is tired of repeating it to Henry whenever a situation demands some kind of assurance.

And as apparently calm is not an option in Storybrooke, again, one more situation has appeared and, this time, Regina needs this mantra to be true because it is Emma's life at stake. And even though Regina hates to admit it to herself, Emma is a hero and the savior, so she needs to win.

For Storybrooke.

For Henry.

And, deep down, for herself.

Losing control of your powers is frightening and Regina knows it. However, she also knows that since the very beginning she has always had a tutor, even though that tutor was Rumple, but Emma never had someone to support her, to comprehend her, to help her understand that assuming control of your own magic demands training and training demands a trainer, a tutor.

And it is when she thinks about it that she realizes how alike she and the savior are in a lot of aspects.

She knows what it feels like to lose control over something that is a part of yourself and she also knows what it feels like to be rejected by the people you love the most.

That is the reason why she feels frustrated and a little bit desperate when Snow and Charming tell her everything that has happened and how they first reacted.

Desperate because she realizes that if it is difficult for them, Emma's parents, to comprehend and accept Emma completely, what are her chances to be really accepted for who she is someday?

However, Henry interrupts her thoughts and an impending discussion to bring a little common sense and maturity and it is odd that those attitudes need to come from a teenager, but, somehow, Henry understands the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm going to find my ma. She needs help." He says already putting his backpack on and walking towards the door.

"No, you're not going!" Regina says abruptly.

"It's dangerous!" Charming speaks at the same time.

"Henry, she could end up hurting you." Snow alerts worried.

The boy turns to retort but Regina is faster.

"Emma would never hurt Henry." Regina defends.

"I meant to say that… she is scared, Regina, and-" Snow tries to correct herself but is interrupted.

"Even so, my mother would never hurt me." Henry says hurt.

"I know, Henry, that is not what Snow was trying to say." Charming tries to defend his wife.

So, it is at this point that Regina realizes that it's not really about acceptance or comprehension, it's about fear. They are afraid of magic and their daughter has the most powerful magic of all and, right now, that magic is out of control.

It is there, seeing the reaction, the concern about Henry and the fear evident on the charmings' faces that she understands that she must find Emma and assure her that everything is going to be fine, that she doesn't have to be afraid of her powers, that it is a gift and that it may take time, but people will learn to see the beauty of this gift when Emma learns to master it.

Determined, Regina realizes that once again she has lost herself in thoughts when she listens to Charming say "I'm coming with you, then."

"What?" She asks.

"Henry is right, she must be scared, we're going to look for her." Charming explains.

"No! I'm going with you so we split up to cover a larger area, but Henry will stay here with Snow and the baby." Regina orders.

"But mom-" Henry complains.

"No buts, Henry, I know she wouldn't hurt you, but I can't worry about her and you at the same time and, besides, I need you to stay here in case she comes back." She tries to convince the boy.

"But she needs-" He tries again.

"Please, Henry!" Regina asks again, now in a slightly more uptight tone.

"Ok." He obeys. "But promise me you won't hurt her?"

"Of course I won't hurt her!" She answers upset for knowing her son thinks she would hurt Emma; however, she cannot judge him after all.

Thus, Charming and Regina go looking for Emma.

* * *

It takes little time so Regina and Charming finish their search within the city, since the number of places Emma would go is limited, and finally decide to go searching in the woods.

At this point, Robin has joined the couple and Ruby is on her way, at Charming's request. Hence, they split up and agree to communicate as soon as one of them find Emma.

However, they forget that Regina is smart and that she also has magic. When she puts something in mind, no one can make her give up and what she does have in mind now is that she needs to find Emma.

So, as soon as they split up and start walking to opposite sides, she casts a spell and a trail appears right before her eyes directing her to where she guesses is Emma's whereabouts.

It doesn't take long, and she spots Emma's car a little way ahead, in a clearing. She approaches slowly and soon sees the blonde, who is apparently nervous and shaking hands as if trying to get rid of something.

"Emma." She calls the blonde softly, but the subtlety proves to be useless as Emma gets startled anyway and sparks became visible in her hands.

"Regina! What are you doing here?!"

"I have been looking for you, everyone has." Regina says while approaching.

"I told them all to stay away because I can't control my powers right now." Emma speaks anxiously. "Listen, I'm gonna fix this but until then you all need to stay away."

"No, Emma. You don't have to fix it, you have to control it, that's all."

"I've tried but I can't." Emma says clearly frustrated.

"I can help you, Emma." Regina says getting even closer to the blonde, but Emma notices it and interrupts her.

"No! Don't come any closer!" She yells, a mix of fear and irritation. "I could hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. You're just scared, Emma, that's all."

"No! That is not all! I blew up the sheriff station wall or haven't you heard?" Emma asks irritably.

"Yes, I heard! But you know magic is about emotions-"

"Magic is about emotions…" Emma mimics. "We all are tired of knowing it!" She yells.

Regina is startled by the explosive reaction and realizes that the conversation is heading to the opposite way of what she had planned. She was there to calm the blonde and not to make her even more nervous.

Therefore, she raises her hands and put them in front of herself, clearly asking Emma to calm down.

"I know." Regina tries, this time more calmly. "I just want to help you, Emma."

"You can't help me, no one can, but like I said, I'm gonna fix it!"

"And how are you going to " _fix_ " it, Emma?"

"Getting rid of this stupid magic!" Emma confesses.

"What?!" Regina asks confusedly because she must have heard it wrong.

"You heard it! I'm gonna get rid of this magic. I'm ti-"

"You can't do that!" Regina interrupts, startled.

"Yeah, I can, and I will. I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being the savior, of being responsible for everyone. I'm tired of having to control myself because there is something inside me that doesn't work as it does with you or Gold. My magic is useless." She vents.

"No, Emma, your magic isn't useless. Your magic is the most powerful of all, it is magic in its purest form, magic that comes from true lov-"

"Bullshit." Emma mumbles.

Regina takes a deep breath, decides to ignore the comment and continues. "You need to understand that your magic is a gift and what you're going through now is gonna end. You can't get rid of your magic, it is part of you, Emma. It defines you, it is who you are." She tries.

"But I could hurt the people I love."

"You would never do that. Not on purpose." Regina ensures with a smile.

"That's the problem! I have the potential to hurt them, doesn't matter if it is on purpose or not. It's my responsibility."

"Emma-"

"No, you don't understand!"

"Of course I understand!" Regina speaks slightly offended. "I have been through this, anyone with magic has been through this and you too will. You just need help, a tutor. Let me help you, I can help you."

"Don't come any closer!"

"Come on, Emma, you know you can trust me."

"I said don't come any closer, Regina, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, it's okay." The brunette says confidently and when Emma realizes, Regina is just inches away from the blonde. She extends her hands towards Emma and asks. "Give me your hands."

"No." Emma responds fearfully.

"Come on, Emma, give me your hands."

"I'm gonna hurt you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you trust me?"

A momentary silence is established, and Regina starts feeling impatient, so she asks again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Emma responds without looking Regina in the eyes.

"Then give me your hands."

Emma seems very afraid and worried, her hands are shaking and sparkling even more, yet she carefully extends her hands towards Regina's.

Regina takes her hands slowly and whispers. "It's all right, Emma, you can control your magic. Just take a deep breath."

Emma pays attention to Regina's words and does as she is told.

"Inhale." Regina whispers. "Exhale."

And it's a matter of seconds before the sparks disappear and the tremors subsides, but Emma doesn't notice it because her eyes are closed and her only concern at the moment seems to be focusing on her breathing. Regina looks at her and smiles discreetly.

"Open your eyes, Emma." Regina encourages.

"Emma complies and realizes that the sparks were gone. Immediately, relief washes over her and a smile invades her face. "It stopped!" She says in surprise.

"Yes, you control your magic, you can do that."

"It stopped!" Emma repeats still not believing.

"Yes, it did-" Regina answers with a smile herself but is interrupted by an unexpected hug from the blonde.

"You made it stop, Regina. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No, you did it, Emma. I just helped you."

"Thank you!" She keeps saying.

"As I told you, it is just a matter of learning to control it and I'm gonna help you. I promise."

"So I don't have to get rid of magic?" Emma asks while releasing the brunette, who until now has been trapped in her embrace.

"Of course not." Regina reassures her.

Suddenly, a voice startles them and when they turn, they stumble upon the Snow Queen, who seems to be smiling.

"I knew you could do it." The oldest woman says proudly.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks and all of a sudden, the sparks come back. "What the-?!" She says confused and shakes her hand, but as the tremor seems to intensify, she rapidly looks at Regina and then back to Ingrid.

"I came to see if you were fine, of course."

Regina approaches Emma and reaches to her forearm in a gesture of comfort and safety. Then, she speaks before Emma can answer. "She doesn't need you!"

But the truth is that Ingrid, somehow, makes Emma nervous and scared and even though Regina tries to give her some kind of confidence, the tremors and sparkling come back full force.

"Control your magic, Emma." Regina whispers.

"My, my, you're really out of control." Ingrid says with a smile on her face.

Everything happens so fast that nothing makes sense.

Emma gets stressed, yells so the Snow Queen leave her the hell alone and goes in her direction, but Regina advances and holds Emma's arm so to stop her and the next thing that happens is that Regina screams and out of the blue she's not so close to Emma anymore.

Magic is all about emotions and everyone is tired of knowing it.

But knowing this relation and controlling your emotions are two worlds apart.

Regina wasn't prepared for what happened and the truth is that not even Emma was. She only had the dimension of her reaction once she saw Regina strongly hitting a tree.

She screams scared and runs towards the brunette, but she stops halfway when she realizes it was her that threw Regina there in the first place.

"Regina?" She calls, completely scared and concerned. "Regina?!" Emma calls again. "I'm sorry, I swear it wasn't my intention."

But what she sees is the opposite of the reaction she was imagining. She thought Regina would be getting up completely furious and ready to pay her back in the same coin, but the problem is that the brunette wasn't moving.

"As I said before, the only way of ending this is by accepting who you are." The Snow Queen says and Emma can only remember that those are the same exact words Regina has been saying and, immediately, she thinks that it is not worth it and that, for the first time, Regina may not be right about something.

"If it means hurting the people I love, no thanks." Emma answers aggressively and its then that Ingrid disappears, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts and fears.

She looks at Regina again and try to see if she's at least minimally moving, but her hair is covering her face and the only movement Emma can see from distance is her slow breathing.

"Regina, please, talk to me." Emma begs and approaches. "It wasn't my intention."

"Em-ma?" Regina whispers and Emma sighs relieved, going to her side but not touching her. "Wh- What happened?"

And it is when she comes close that she realizes there is blood in Regina's head and it is starting to drip down her face and, besides that, she seems completely disoriented.

"I'm going to end this, Regina, I promise! No more magic." She says anxiously.

Regina answers scared. "You can't." But soon enough she loses consciousness and at the same moment another voice can be heard, interrupting Emma's imminent despair.

"Emma?! Emma?" The voice echoes from afar and when Emma turns, she sees Ruby approaching. She cannot see what is happening until she gets close enough to identify an inert body on the ground. "Emma, what have you done?"

"It was an accident." Emma says already on the verge of crying.

Just then, now close to the whole scene, Ruby realizes that the inert body on the ground is Regina's. Even more concerned now, she runs to Regina and kneels down by her side.

"Regina? Can you hear me?" She asks but gets nothing in return. No sounds, no movements. "What have you done?"

But Emma is in shock.

"EMMA!" Ruby yells at her in an attempt to get her out of her stupor.

"She was helping me…" Emma stutters. "She… she… the snow queen appeared… I got scared… it wasn't my intention… I didn't want to hurt her. I promise, Ruby, please, believe me."

"But…" Ruby takes a deep breath and try to calm herself first. "Alright, listen, what happened? We need to take her to a hospital; her head is bleeding."

"I… I…"

"The hell?" Charming's voice is the next to be heard while he appears out of nowhere and runs in Emma's direction. "Emma, are you alright?"

"No… she's… she's not moving." The blonde says pointing to where Regina and Ruby are, her hands trembling more than ever. "She needs a hospital."

Quickly, Charming analyses the scene in front of him and understands that Emma, apparently, threw Regina against the tree. "Emma, what happened?"

"I'm going to get rid of my magic. I promise!" Emma says with tears in her eyes and in the next second, she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh! I'm so excited! Hope to see you in the next chapter ;)  
> Please, don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it. I will looooove to read them.  
> Ah, if you like my writting (for some crazy reason?) go and check out my other fic... it's one of my favorites ever!  
> See ya.  
> B.


End file.
